


home

by celestial_nova



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, OH MY GOD THAT'S ACTUALLY A TAG, Sleepy Cuddles, people on this site actually have taste, warning this may give you diabetes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_nova/pseuds/celestial_nova
Summary: "Chiaki was everything to him - his safety, his happiness, his home."(sleepy afternoons have always been Hajime's favorite)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 14
Kudos: 79





	home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflower_8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_8/gifts).



The tapping of thumbs on a controller was the only sound to be heard in the dorm room, aside from the pattering of rainfall onto the window. The occasional 8-bit tune rang out softly every so often, an odd hiccup in the lull of background noise. There were no voices, either, just a calm and easy quiet. 

Chiaki was responsible for the finger tapping and sporadic melodies. Her instrument - a dated handheld console. Her backrest was Hajime - or, more specifically, his chest - while he was resting against the headboard of her dorm-issued bunk. His arms were wrapped loosely around her stomach, and his head was nestled on top of hers as he watched her pixelated character run back and forth across the screen. 

As his girlfriend (the word still made him giddy) passed level after level with ease - she had played this game countless times, but still found it enjoyable - Hajime felt his eyelids grow heavier. Each blink seemed slower than the last, and the lullaby of raindrops and controller keys began to quiet and blend together, like a murmured slur. He hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before, but he didn’t want to just sleep away their time together.  _ I’ll just rest my eyes for a moment, _ he told himself, as it got more and more difficult to focus on Chiaki’s game. With a victorious ‘ping’ from her device, he let his eyes fall closed.  _ Just a moment... _

Hajime opened his eyes to a room much quieter than the one he last remembered being in. The rain had stopped, along with the soft  _ click _ of Chiaki pressing various buttons. He blinked a couple times, confused, and realized that he was staring at the popcorn ceiling of the dorm room. “I must have fallen asleep,” he mumbled, lifting his head with a wince as the muscles in his neck protested the movement.  _ That _ was gonna be sore for a while.

Glancing down to check on his girlfriend, an apology on the tip of his tongue, he noticed that her head was resting against his chest, rising and falling with his breathing. Her pale pink console was laying on her lap, the screen a soft, empty black. Holding back a chuckle, he realized that she had fallen asleep. 

Chiaki slept a lot, so it wasn’t a rare sight to see, but it made Hajime’s breath catch every time. She wasn’t necessarily one to shield her emotions, but her face was so much more open when she was asleep. She looked so innocent, so peaceful, and it made Hajime want to wrap his arms around her and never let go. Chiaki was everything to him - his safety, his happiness, his  _ home _ . 

With a warm feeling bubbling up in his chest, he kissed Chiaki gently on the forehead, not worried in the slightest about waking her up; she’d sleep through a hurricane, sirens and all. His arms tightened ever so slightly around her, the old university hoodie she always wore soft against his skin. She hummed in her sleep, snuggling closer, and a smile tugged at his lips. He settled his chin on top of his girlfriend’s head, then closed his eyes and allowed sleep to wash over him once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to my friend for editing so i could surprise sun >:3c
> 
> *inhales* hi
> 
> this is for sunflower!! mainly because i love her but also she requested it a while ago and i never finished it whoops, so i went back and polished it up (cause it was GROSS) and here it is!!! also sun i know your otp is komahina kjfdjsdjk that'll be my next gift i swear-
> 
> confession time: i have the biggest soft spot for hinanami... they're my babies and i would die for them!! chapter 5 of dr2 actually made me cry, and THAT episode of dr3: despair (you know the one) made me cry EVEN HARDER
> 
> sorry for the rambly notes kdsfjksdkj, kudos and comments are appreciated!! have a lovely day!!! 
> 
> love you sun <3 <3 <3


End file.
